South Park in: Riot!
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: Stan watches as his beautiful, calm, hometown enters Riot mode, and his friends begin killing each other and themselves. Who is behind this? What will happen? Will Stan be able to stop this horrible chaos
1. Part 1

Stan had freaked out when he first heard about the chaos and riots going on. He wondered if everything would go back to normal with no casualties. He was wrong. "GIVE ME THE GUN, YOU FUCKING MUTE!" Clyde yelled. Lenny punched him in the face twice before picking up the gun and pointing it at Clyde's head. "GUYS STOP!" Stan told them. "I don't even care anymore. I just wanna die and not see what becomes of my hometown." Clyde said, tearfully. "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT CLYDE! LENNY DON'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT TO LATE FOR THINGS TO GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE! BEFORE THIS AWFUL RIOT!" Stan cried to his friends. Lenny ignored him and smiled then shot Clyde in the chest and then his head, and chuckled after seeing his former friend fall to the ground "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Stan screamed as he ran to Lenny, punching him in the stomach, then clawing at his face until Lenny grabbed a rock and smashed it against Stan's head. He then dragged Stan to the old playground and pushed hims, but before he could do anything, Stan threw mulch in Lenny's face.

"Ugghh!" Lenny said, trying to clean his face off with his hands. Stan decided to run, and went to his home street. He looked around, and saw Nix pointing a gun at himself. "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Stan said as he ran to Nix. "LOOK AT ME! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! YOU WILL MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR US!" Stan said to Nix. "Why do I care? No one cares. Everyone is killing each other and themselves. I want this Stan, now just go!" Nix said to Stan. He then shot himself, and Stan watched horrified as Nix fell to the ground. "NO!" He said after witnessing his friend commit suicide, right in front of him. Stan cried walking the streets. He watched in the background as a burning apartment collapsed, and saw smoke almost everywhere. "STAN!" A familiar voice said. Stan turned around quickly, and saw Craig and Cartman. "Guys, are you here to kill me to?" Stan said. "Why would we kill you? We're glad to see you!" Craig said. "Everything's gone to shit around here, I want this to end so I can go to Domino's." Cartman complained. "Haha, your not impostors. Nix killed himself, and Lenny killed Clyde!" Stan told them. "Clyde?" Craig said sadly. "Lenny couldn't... he wouldn't!" He said again. "Aww damn! Nix lost it!" Cartman said. "Come with us, we stole a car with all the chaos going on!" Clyde told Stan.

Stan got in the backseat next to Kenny and Kyle, Craig was the driver and Cartman sat in the seat in front of Stan. "STEP ON IT!" Kyle said. "Give me a second, asshole. I gotta find the key." Craig said. "Here it is!" Cartman said, giving Craig the key. Craig floored the gas pedal, and began driving the car as fast as he could. "Hey Stan, glad your okay!" Kenny and Kyle said. "Thanks. Clyde and Nix weren't so lucky, Nix shot himself, and Lenny murdered Clyde!" Stan told them. "Damn, this shits turning people crazy!" Kenny said. Stan turned to look at Craig. "Dude, we're only 13 and your driving a fucking car to... where are we going?" Stan said. "We gotta find the others!" Cartman said. "Yeah, and we gotta get out of here when we find them." Craig said. "We're just leaving our own hometown to die in the riots? But we were born here! And almost every memory we had happened here!" Kyle said. "What are we supposed to do? Tell them to behave themselves? Shoot up everyone that's involved? We're kids! We can't do anything!" Cartman said, mostly insulting. "OHH SHIT HANG ON EVERYBODY!" Craig yelled.

Stan woke up and found himself in great pain. He tried to get out of the car, but when he opened the door, it broke and brought him to the ground. "Owww.. is...everyone...okay?" Stan moaned. He felt Kenny and Craig lift him. "Kyle, Cartman, over here!" Craig said. "Oh, thank...*Cough* god we're all alive!" Kyle said. Before anyone said anything else, Stan heard a gunshot, and saw blood squirt out of Kyle's head as he fell to the ground. Stan felt Craig let go of him and saw him point a pistol at Kenny and then saw him shoot the blonde in the face, causing Stan to fall. "N...NO! Why!" Stan cried. "Me, Cartman and Lenny are behind this! I wanted to be the one who controls this city, and with Jimmy's help, he started the riot, and asked us to get rid of you and those friends closer too you and to let these ignorant townies destroy this filthy town with the massive riots Jimmy caused." Craig explained. "Then...why did you...have Lenny kill...Clyde?" Stan asked. "I didn't want him to die. Lenny is gonna pay for that one!" Craig said. "And we're gonna leave you here to rot." Cartman said. Stan watched as the two left, and looked at Kyle and Kenny's dead bodies, and was in agony, waiting to die.


	2. Part 2

Stan thought he was dead. But when he woke up, he was on a table, with band aids and stitches. "What the..." he said. "Good, your alive!" Token said. "T...Token?" Stan was confused. He thought all of his loyal friends were gone after Kyle and Kenny. He hadn't seen Skip or August. "It's alright Stan, I found you, Kyle and Kenny near a wrecked car. They were dead, but atleast your okay." Token said. "What...what happened? I sorta blacked out after..." Stan just remembered that Craig killed them, and Cartman was with him. "I took you here after I found you, and healed you. Heh, my intelligence did come in handy!" Token said. "Craig...Cartman, Lenny... Do you know were they are?" Stan asked. "Do you?!" Stan asked again, angry.

"Woah, calm down man. I haven't seen them since... before... you know." Token said sadly. "They killed Kyle and Kenny! And Lenny killed Clyde!" Stan told Token. "Really? I can't believe it's come to this... The things survival and fear does to people." Token said shocked, then sad. "No, you understand! Craig wanted this to happen! He told me he got Jimmy to start the riots, so the police and Mayor would get distracted, giving him, Lenny and Cartman the chance to decide the town's fate! He's crazy, Token!" Stan said, quickly and sadly. "I can't believe this is true! We've known them all our life! It's..not like them to do such a thing!" Token said.

"We need Nix, Skip and August to help us stop this!" Token explained. "Nix is dead, and I don't know where the twins are!" Stan said. "Nix is dead?!" Token freaked. "He shot himself, I... I tried to stop him!" "Stan, we have to stay here for a while, no one will think to find us in this old boxcar." Token said. "Okay, and we plan how to end this chaos." Stan said.

2 days later. "Okay I found out where Craig, Cartman and Jimmy are hiding! They took shelter at the abandoned apartment. Lets go!" Token said. Stan had brought a BB gun, and a baseball bat. They had snuck in and heard footsteps. "Hide!" Token said. They quietly hid behind a knocked over table. Stan watched through the side. He saw Craig and Jimmy leading Skip and August to the room. "SIT!" Jimmy ordered the twins. Their hands were tied up, and Craig and Jimmy were holding them hostage. "So, I heard Stan is alive, you fuckers should know where he went! And, I know about Lenny! He killed Clyde, my best friend! Stan was so dumb, and told me lots of good information!" Craig interrogated.

"Now were is he, you pathetic, little weaklings!" Jimmy said. "Shit, he knows i'm alive!" Stan whispered to Token. "When Jimmy or Craig leaves the room, shoot the one in here with your BB gun!" Token whispered back. "We don't know! We were hiding in our house!" Skip cried. "Well, I have fun killing, so you might wanna tell us before I get there!" Jimmy said. "JUST LET US GO!" August cried. "Oh, we'll let you go..." Craig then shot August in the crotch, causing him to fall to the ground stomach first."...Of life!" Craig finished. He then shot August in the back of his head, killing him. "Wow, that is... that is messed up." Stan commented quietly.

"NO! Why are you doing this?!" Skip lost it after seeing his twin murdered next to him. Jimmy grabbed Skip's neck. "Let me tell you something, you kids are the big game of the forest, and i'm the one...that hunts them! And I skin you alive, and torch your remains, and consume it!" Jimmy said licking his lips. Skip was shaking and terrified. Jimmy pulled out his gun and shot the boy in the neck, watching blood gush out of Skip's neck and make a pool of blood around his body. Jimmy licked blood off his lips and grabbed August's tied up hands and dragged the body behind him, while Craig prepared to do the same. "Jesus dude, this kid's fucking CRAZY!" Stan said to Token, who looked nauseous.

Stan saw Craig alone, near Skip's body. "Now dude!" Token whispered. Stan aimed the BB gun at Craig's head, then shot him. "Ow FUCK!" Craig cried. Stan charged at him with the bat, and slammed it across his face, and Craig grabbed the horizontal facing bat and shoved it into Stan's face, then kicked him in the crotch. Stan snatched the gun, but Cartman grabbed Stan and stabbed him in the shoulder, Craig ran to get Jimmy, Token ran and pulled Cartman back, Stan was on the ground, reaching for his gun and pulling the knife out his shoulder, and watched Cartman and Token fight. Stan finally grabbed the gun and charged at Cartman, stabbing Cartman in the back of his neck and then shot him in the face. Stan watched his former friend fall to the ground, dead. "Token are you okay!?" Stan asked Token. "Yeah, I...I gonna... I'm gonna catch up, go ahead!" Token said.

Stan began running, but tripped suddenly, and turned around to see Craig with a machete and before he stabbed Stan, he kicked Craig in the face. "COME HERE YOU DOUBLE CROSSING PIECE OF SHIT!"Stan yelled at Craig. He lunged forward, and slammed his fists into Craig's face, Craig counter punched Stan, knocking him to the side, and Craig rolled over and grabbed Stan's face with one hand and began clawing it."I'm gonna enjoy finally killing you, STAN!" Craig shoved his finger into Craig's left eye, and bit Craig's ring finger. He then felt a bullet graze his shoulder, and Craig got up, and was being shot several times in the stomach, and Stan saw Lenny shooting at both him and Craig.

Craig reached and grabbed his gun and shot Lenny through the head, killing the mute traitor, and tried to aim his gun at Stan, but instead, fell to the ground. Stan watched the traitor cough and wheeze blood, and hold his stomach with both hands. "Not gonna take over my town in that condition, you prick!" Stan cheered. "Yeah, them's the brakes...fu...fuck..." Craig moaned out. "Your a fucker to the end!" Stan said to his dying traitorous friend.

Stan suddenly felt two arms wrap around his neck, and noticed Jimmy was trying to choke him. Stan shot the blonde in the foot, causing him to release Stan. "IT'S OVER JIMMY! OVER! I'M GONNA STOP YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Stan said while punching the blonde in the face, and Jimmy slammed his fist across Stan, knocking him over. Stan reached for his pistol, while Jimmy stomped on Stan's hand and aimed his gun at the boy, but before he shot him, Token hopped on Jimmy's back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, causing him to shot his gun at the ground and managed to easily grab Token and slam him on the ground and shot him twice and had to reload, while Stan was able to get his gun and Jimmy turned around but was shot in the chest. Stan watched the blonde bleed from his chest and from his mouth and nose, and watched him fall backwards off the apartment.

"TOKEN ARE YOU OKAY?!" Stan said to his last living friend. Token coughed. "Ain't found a way...to kill me...yet!" Token said. "We did it! The riots are over. Time to start rebuilding and finding new members." Stan told him. "What about Jimmy?" Token asked. "He's dead. They're all dead, just like their plans. We're heroes!" Stan cheered, helping Token up. "Proud of you man, but it's a shame it ever came to this in the first place." Token said.

Suddenly, Stan felt a fist across his face, he turned around to see his leg sliced with the machete, held by Jack Lucas. "Look what you did! You killed my brother, and tried to ruin his plan. Tried. I'm the legacy and i'm gonna make his plan happen!" Jack said. "Stan!" Token said, trying to get up but couldn't due to his injures. Stan was being dragged by Jack, punching at his knee. "STAN!"


End file.
